Selfish
by fallenshadows95
Summary: Elena has chosen her Salvatore brother and officially taken Damon off the market. Unable to handle their relationship, Bonnie finds herself resorting to her last option, leaving town. Will absence make her heart grow fonder, or will absence help her let go? Will Damon even let her find out? "I'm not the selfish one! It's you! You're the selfish one, Damon Salvatore!" she shouted.
1. Part 1

**Hallelujah! Lol! I had hoped to have this story out sooner than this, but I just wasn't satisfied with the ending. After changing it about 10 times (I literally had about that many different endings written out) I finally wrote one that I liked. Haha! I stayed up super late last night (or early this morning depending on how you look at it, lol) trying really hard to revise this story so I could publish part 1, but as 5 am rolled around...I had to face facts that I just wasn't gonna be able to get it everything done. But now...here it is! Yay! This story is going to be 4 parts long. I originally intended for it to be shorter than that, but, once again, my mind just kept on adding more and more stuff! Lol! **

**Update: Thanks to a nice Italian who messaged me, Damon's Italian sentence has been corrected. Thank you! What he says means, "Enjoy Italy."**

**Sorry about any errors! Please enjoy the first installment! :)**

It had been almost 3 weeks since Stefan had left for Italy. After Elena had realized her love for Damon & her desperate need to always have him with her, she had officially broken ties with Stefan and chosen him. Finally, Elena had realized which brother she simply couldn't live without. Stefan had left the next morning for his home country; a wise decision, Bonnie now understood. If she had been smart, she would've gone with him. Instead, she had failed to contemplate just how torturous her life would become. But now she knew.

Bonnie knew all too well how it felt to be miserable; how it felt to be heartbroken; how it felt to be dying a little everyday as you watched your best friend parade around with the only man you had ever loved. Every time her tearing brown eyes were forced to see them together, it was as if her heart was being torn from her chest. No matter how hard she cried when she was alone, no matter how hard she tried to erase the scenes from her memory, every night consisted of the same agonizing pain of a love lost.

So much torment could only last so long. Bonnie had almost become sick from it. Looking at herself in the mirror, her red curls were disheveled and tangled where her head had been lying on her pillow. Her eyes were tired, holding deep circles underneath from lack of sleep. Her usual pink cheeks held no color, matching the rest of her pale, sickly face. It was then she decided to do something. As much as she loved him, she couldn't just sit around and waste away. A phone call to a dear friend was needed. Bonnie only hoped that he would say, "yes."

With a little more hop in her step and a little more glow to her face, Bonnie waltzed into the kitchen where Elena and Meredith sat drinking some herbal tea, courtesy of Mrs. flowers. While Elena's lips lit up in a smile at Bonnie's arrival, Meredith's lips pulled up only slightly in a sympathetic grin. She had been there for Bonnie through the first 2 weeks of her heartache, offering comfort as best she were able. Bonnie couldn't be more grateful for her friend. Although she was still in despair, Meredith had gotten her stable enough to keep going. Well...that's what she let Meredith think, anyway. Unbeknownst to the dark haired girl, Bonnie still cried at night when she was alone in her room.

It was amazing to both girls that Elena hadn't taken notice of Bonnie's depressed behavior! Regardless, Bonnie was thankful that Elena was clueless. She didn't want her blonde friend to know just how hurt she truly was. It would only be embarrassing and a problem for everyone.

Bonnie offered a fake smile to the girls, as she had been doing lately.

"Want some tea?" Elena asked, holding her mint green mug up.

Bonnie nodded, "Sure."

Elena pointed at the pot on the stove behind the redhead, "It's still hot. We just boiled it. And the herbs are on the counter."

Before Bonnie could turn around and shield her eyes, Damon had flashed in and stolen a kiss from Elena. Bonnie winced at the jab that hit her heart. One more second and she would've missed it. Tearing her eyes from them, Bonnie forced herself around and opened up one of the high set cabinets mounted over the granite counter top. Opening the door, she examined the shelves' contents, searching for her favorite mug. Elena giggled lovingly behind her and Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut momentarily, forcing herself not to feel the pain.

"I'm going to go sit out in the living room and finish my tea." Elena told Damon as she elegantly stood from her seat and exited the kitchen.

Bonnie heard the heavy clopping of Damon's boots on the hardwood floor before she felt his presence behind her.

"Why are you so intently staring up into the cabinet? Trying to figure out a way to reach something?" He teased.

Pretending to be annoyed, Bonnie crossed her arms, "No! I'm just looking for my mug."

She stood on her tip toes and shifted side to side, jumping once or twice to try and see farther into the top shelf of the cabinet.

"I don't see it!" She complained.

"Is it the light pink one with the polka dots?" Damon asked.

"Yeah."

"Is that it?" Damon questioned, a hint of something in his voice.

"Where?!" Bonnie asked, her wide eyes searching for the mug Damon obviously had in sight.

Suddenly, Damon's hands were on either side of her head, tilting it down. Bonnie's breath held for a split second at the sweet shock that sent her nerves wild. She wished Damon wouldn't touch her, it only made things harder.

"Right in front of you!" Damon exclaimed, astonished at Bonnie's lack of observance.

There it was. Her favorite mug was on the very bottom shelf right in the first row of cups. She should've easily seen it. Anyone would've seen it as soon as they had opened the cabinet! This was only more proof to her that her mind was absorbing sounds and sights that she was trying to block out. Instead of seeing the mug, she had obviously been too preoccupied listening to Damon & Elena's exchange. She was almost embarrassed that she had overlooked something so glaringly obvious!

Damon's hands, instead of leaving her face, slowly slid down the length of her neck until they rested at her shoulders. Bonnie shivered involuntarily and instantly regretted it as she heard Damon's low chuckle.

"Cold, redbird?"

Bonnie gulped, "Y-Yeah."

In the next instant, Damon had yanked her into him. She could feel the hard planes of his well toned torso pressing into her back. She couldn't help it, she melted against him, her head lolling back to rest against his chest.

Damon made sure to keep his hands planted firmly at her shoulders as he leaned down to her rounded ear. He couldn't let his fingers dance across her smooth skin and risk everything he had just acquired.

"Don't lie to me, Bonnie."

The serious tone of his voice snapped the blissful red-head back into reality, and she lifted her head from his chest. Her eyes were big as she turned to stare up at Damon in nervous surprise.

Damon clicked his tongue and rolled his dark eyes as he smirked, "You really think I'm that stupid?! You've been moping since Elena & I started dating, of course I noticed!"

Bonnie sighed and looked down at her clammy hands as she began to wring them.

"You know how I feel." She whispered.

"_Feel?!"_ Damon challenged, brows raised.

Bonnie's lower lip went between her teeth and then slipped from their hold as she failed to speak the corrected word Damon was anxious to hear. With a soft sigh, she hung her head low, ashamed. Damon matched her sigh with his own, her defeated stance telling him more than words ever could.

"Bonnie..." He breathed in a frustrated breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

The little red head didn't need to hear anymore. She didn't need any more rejection. She was just ready to go.

"I know. I'm sorry." She took a deep breath to keep her tears at bay before continuing, "But you won't have to deal with me anymore because in a few days I'll be leaving."

Damon's head snapped up immediately, his expression showing no signs of the irritation he felt only seconds ago. Shock consumed him.

"What?" He mumbled, staring at Bonnie intensely.

Bonnie wiped away a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

"I called Stefan earlier. He said I could stay with him as long as I wanted. I'm leaving this Thursday."

Damon's eyes had grown wider and angrier until it seemed as if he was staring at an insane person instead of his red-haired girl.

"That's three days from now! Are you out of your mind? You can't just pack up and leave! Have you even thought about what it would do to Meredith? _Elena?!"_ Damon lectured.

Bonnie wiped another tear, they seemed to be falling against her will now.

"I can't stay here, Damon!"

"You can...but you're being selfish and taking the easy way out." Damon accused, his voice low and cold.

Tears flowed freely down Bonnie's cheeks as she cried.

"I can't keep watching you be with Elena! I can't!" She exclaimed, sobbing into her hands.

"So you'd rather abandon the people who love you? You'd rather live in another country than stay with your best friends and make the best of the situation?! Is that what you're telling me?"

Bonnie sniffed, "I have no other choice." She said, completely and utterly defeated.

Damon stared at her, his coal eyes growing harder by the second. With a sinister smile that only magnified how deadly his eyes looked, he spoke only two words in his native language before he left.

"Goditi l'Italia."

Bonnie didn't have to know what he said to know what he meant. He was angry with her...furious! It was that silent fury that he held onto for a long time; the same fury that he often portrayed with Stefan. It was a stone cold casing that Damon kept around himself, and sometimes...it could be impossible to break through.

"Damon!" She cried as he stormed from the kitchen.

The high pitched clack of Bonnie's mug slamming down onto the countertop rang through the room. Before Elena or Meredith had time to wonder, Bonnie flew passed them, disappearing down a long hallway and running up the stairs. The blonde and her friend shared a knowing look of concern as they heard a door slam shut. Getting up from her seat on the couch, Elena huffed as she went to find Damon. A crow cawed nearby as fierce flapping wings sounded through the outside air. Elena stopped in her tracks and sighed long and hard. Looking over her shoulder at a troubled Meredith, they both knew they were in for a long night. Nothing good ever came from Damon when he was upset with Bonnie.

Neither Elena nor Meredith saw or heard from Bonnie for the rest of the day. Finally, when the sky had grown dark they had gotten tired of waiting around.

"You think Damon's ok?" Elena asked Meredith as they both stood from the couch and stretched their knotted muscles.

"I'm sure he's fine, Elena. Just give him some time. You know how he gets with Bonnie." Meredith said through a yawn as she gently swung her arms around her.

Elena sighed through her nose, "I know. That's what worries me. He's not himself when they aren't on good terms."

"If Damon isn't back by morning, we'll go out looking, ok? He's a badass vampire...he can handle himself tonight." Meredith offered with a playful smile.

Elena's lips lifted slightly as she giggled.

Walking up to their rooms together, the friends halted in their tracks as they reached the top of the wooden steps. Down one of the hallways on their right, directly where Bonnie's room was located, Damon's voice emanated, loud and angry.

"I don't understand how you could do something so drastic over something so irrelevant!" Damon exclaimed.

"It isn't irrelevant! It's how I feel! Can't you understand that?!" Bonnie sobbed.

Elena and Meredith glanced at one another before bolting the rest of the way up the stairs and towards Bonnie's room. The friends were quiet as they snuck close to the red-head's bedroom door and listened.

"I understand that you're running away from petty issues and hurting others in the process!"

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone!" Bonnie's broken voice squeaked.

Meredith and Elena looked to one another, confusion clearly etched on their light and dark features.

"Then don't leave! Stay and find a way to deal with the situation!" Damon said, sounding as if he were begging.

Elena and Meredith only heard Bonnie's soft sobs in the silent seconds that followed.

"This is the only way I know how to deal with it! I know it'll hurt Elena and Meredith and Matt, but if I stay I'll go insane! I can't handle it, Damon...I can't!" Bonnie mumbled, beginning to cry once more as she finished.

It was silent again.

"Please don't be mad at me." Bonnie begged through audible tears.

"How can I not be? You'll be hurting the girl I love by making this choice. I'm not going to sit back and support such an unnecessary action." Damon grumbled, sounding just as broken as Bonnie.

The clop of Damon's boots sounded across the hardwood flooring and Elena and Meredith moved away from the door, waiting casually by the stair case. Damon spotted them almost immediately as he exited Bonnie's room. A devious smirk lifted up the corner of his lips. Looking back at the sniffling red-head over his left shoulder, he nodded to the two nosy girls in the hall.

"Perfect timing! Why don't you come out here and tell your best friends all about your plans!" Damon announced loud and clear.

The bad Salvatore sauntered towards them almost drunkenly, his obsidian orbs exhausted, "Bonnie has some big news to tell you!"

Elena and Meredith walked slowly into Bonnie's room to find her face buried in her palms, her shoulder's shaking softly as she cried.  
>Meredith was the first to reach her small friend, putting an arm around her slender figure.<p>

"What is it, Bonnie?" Elena asked softly as she placed a hand on the red-head's upper arm.

"I...I didn't wanna tell you like...like this." Bonnie said in between hiccupped breaths.

"Tell us what, Bonnie?" Meredith asked as gently as she could.

The red-head dropped her hands from her tear stained face, wiping away the salty droplets as she sniffed. Wringing her fingers, she stared down at her hands as she answered.

"I-I'm leaving."

Elena's and Meredith's jaws dropped, hanging agape as inaudible gasps escaped.

Bonnie didn't have the courage to look up at her shocked friends, afraid of their reactions.

"I'm going to Italy...to stay with Stefan." Bonnie shared, her saddened voice barely above a whisper.

Elena's mouth snapped closed, her tongue slipping between her teeth as she bit down on it slightly.

"Italy?! Bonnie! Why on earth do you want to move there?!" Meredith asked, astonished.

Bonnie shook her head, "I just-I need a change. I-I can't stay here anymore."

"Because of Damon?" The tanned girl questioned.

Bonnie was silent, refusing to answer, too embarrassed to utter a word. What could she say without lying? How could she tell Elena without hurting her?

Meredith was speaking again, effectively ending the awkward pause she had created.

"Bonnie, if this move has to do with Damon I think you need to slow down. Don't leave over something trivial! Give yourself some time to think about this!"

Finally Bonnie looked up into her friend's eyes.

"I have! And I'm going!" She announced, firm and determined.

Meredith and Elena were a bit taken back as they stared at her. It was the most sure their petite friend had ever sounded. But her brown orbs gave her away, holding nothing but fear.

"This isn't you, Bonnie. You're not thinking clearly. The girl I know would _never_ leave her friends to go vacationing in a foreign country alone!" Meredith said, hurt clear in her voice as her green eyes filled with tears of uncertainty. She wanted to believe her own words, but the truth was, she wasn't positive that Bonnie wouldn't leave them. She didn't know how far Damon had pushed. But maybe it had been enough to shove the sensitive girl over the edge.

Although unsure of Bonnie's final decision, Meredith was absolutely certain of who had made Bonnie feel trapped.

"I won't be alone. Stefan will be there! And it isn't a vacation. It's a lifestyle change." Bonnie mumbled the latter as she shrugged out of her friends' holds and wrapped her arms around herself.  
>She would break soon of she didn't keep herself together.<p>

Meredith and Elena stared at her with wide, surprised gazes. Exotic green eyes concerned and alluring blue eyes confused. Bonnie dropped her chocolate browns to her bare feet.

"Bonnie! Please stay! Whatever it is, we can help you through it!" Meredith pleaded, trying to get through to her friend.

Tears fell directly from Bonnie's eyes onto the worn, woven rug she stood on. She began to shake her head gently from side to side.

"You can't help." She muttered.

"We can try if you just tell us what's wro-"

"It's not something that can be fixed, Elena!" Bonnie burst.

"I've tried everything. This is the only way left."

"Bonnie, just tell us what's going on! We can-" Meredith began, her tone comforting yet concerned as she tried to break through the wall Bonnie had built around herself.

"Please" Bonnie breathed, "just let me do this, ok?"

She looked up at them, her doe eyes bloodshot and begging.

"I _need_ to do this!" She emphasized, trying to make them understand. It was the first and only time she wished she were able to use compulsion.

Reluctance heavy in their hearts, the girls nodded and silently left the room. As soon as the door shut, Bonnie threw herself on her bed and buried her face in the quilt, bawling her tired eyes out.

Bonnie woke up lying in the same position she had fallen asleep in, on her stomach with a tear stricken face. Getting up slowly and stretching her sore muscles, she snuck across the hall to the small bathroom she normally used. It only accommodated one, having a single sink and claw foot tub. Bonnie sighed as she stared at the white porcelain bowl with its rusty iron feet. Flashbacks of Damon holding her so tightly in his arms after saving her life hit the broken spot in her chest, making it ache. With a quick shake of her head, Bonnie fluffed her fiery curls and filled the tub with warm water. After cleaning herself up and dressing in a comfortable pair of burgundy sweatpants and an oversized, pink t-shirt, Bonnie dragged herself downstairs and into the kitchen. Dread filled her stomach, making her lose her appetite as she neared.

Walking through the mahogany doors, Bonnie didn't make eye contact as she went straight for the pantry to grab her favorite cereal. She groaned internally as Elena, Meredith, & Damon all went silent. Pouring about a serving size of cinnamon toast crunch into an ivory bowl & filling it with 2% milk, Bonnie quietly made her way over to the long, wooden table her friends sat at. She focused on her breakfast as she sat across from Elena & Meredith. Damon, in his usual seat at the head of the table, noticed how the red head sat as far down from him as possible, putting two chairs between them. Usually, she sat next to him. It had become routine for Damon, when he sat at their dining table, to reserve a place for both his girls. Elena at his left, and Bonnie at his right. Meredith, Stefan, and even Matt knew it to be tradition. The empty seat on Damon's right had simply become Bonnie's. For her not sit there...Elena and Meredith knew something was very wrong. Meredith seethed inside, furious with Damon for whatever he had done to her fragile friend. She had known from the start Bonnie's glum behavior was his fault. For Bonnie to be this down...it was always his fault.

Bonnie didn't dare make eye contact with a single one of them throughout the friends' awkward breakfast. None of them spoke a single word to one another. The only sounds present were the sipping of coffee, and crunching of toast and cereal bits.

Standing from the table, Bonnie slipped and glanced over at the eerily silent dark vampire at her left. Unlike Elena's and Meredith's expressions, which were undoubtedly uncomfortable, Damon's face was cold and unmoving; anger set in stone. His ebony eyes stared out at nothing, but were keenly aware of the maiden staring at him.

A frown disfiguring her hopeful features, Bonnie turned and carried her bowl and spoon to the silver kitchen sink.

Leaning over towards her boyfriend and placing a hand over his forearm, Elena spoke in hushed tones.

"Really? Is this how it's going to be?"

With no response, not even a flinch from Damon, Elena continued.

"I don't want her to leave either but you can't treat her like this! It's her choice, Damon! So make-up and be friends again! You don't want her to leave this way, do you?"

Sections of her coaxing must have broken through to the statuesque vampire as he turned his cold gaze to her, beginning a whispered argument.

"It doesn't matter to me if she leaves or not!"

Meredith rolled her eyes; Damon tried not to notice as he continued talking.

"What _does_ matter is that she's hurting you and everyone else! She's only thinking of herself!"

His dark eyes landed on Meredith briefly, "Meredith will be depressed! Matt will be intolerable! This whole ordeal is _ridiculous!_ Bonnie's leaving for no reason at all and she's probably going to end up hurting herself in the process!"

Bonnie's slight footsteps were heard retreating from the kitchen, but the gang continued to keep their voices low. It was Meredith's turn to speak as she leaned forward into Elena, peeking around her blonde friend as to stare accusingly at Damon.

"No reason, huh? Then please enlighten us; why is she leaving, Damon?"

Damon glowered at the brunette with the exotic Spanish complexion.

"Meredith!" Elena chastised.

"Well he seems to assume Bonnie's packing up over nothing! So he must know what her reasoning is!" Meredith countered.

Elena turned her gaze back to Damon, her lapis depths suddenly suspicious.

Damon rolled his eyes, rising from his seat with a huff, "I don't have time for this nonsense! If you believe I'm the reason she's leaving then believe it! I don't give a damn!"

"Damon!" Elena tiredly called at his leather clad back.

"Well you have to know! You were the one arguing with her over it in her room last night!" Meredith exclaimed, no longer keeping her voice down.

Damon spun, walking backward, "And you two did the same thing! Tell me, did you learn every detail?" he jabbed.

With a dastardly smirk, he spun back around, disappearing from sight.

"Ass!" The feisty brunette yelled.

Elena glanced warningly at Meredith and the olive skinned girl offered a sheepish smile.

"No offense." She said apologetically, patting Elena's shoulder.

No one saw Bonnie again until sunset when she finally came down from her room to grab some dinner. Elena and Meredith were relieved as they heard her fiddling in the kitchen, they had briefly contemplated bringing a plate of food up to her. Although desperately wanting to barge into the kitchen and talk to her, the blonde and brunette decided against it; instead, gruelingly waiting for Bonnie to finish her meal.

Shyly, the small red-head entered the living room where they all sat. She was like a timid deer, being overly cautious of her surroundings and the people in it as she slowly took a seat on the chair furthest away. Even knowing Elena and Meredith weren't mad at her, the most important out of the three was furious with her, and that was enough to make Bonnie feel entirely unwelcome.

Damon continued reading a worn, hard cover book, flipping through its wrinkled, yellow pages as if she weren't even there. Bonnie swallowed hard, feeling the high tension swirling thick in the air. She didn't dare look over at the two girls on the couch. She knew very well they were watching her, waiting for her to break as they stared on with sympathetic gazes. And she just might break if her eyes met there's.

The minutes ticked by slowly and no one spoke a word. Elena and Meredith were unsure of what to say, and Damon didn't care enough to try. Bonnie focused on her short, paint-chipped nails. She wasn't sure how much more silence she could handle. Trying hard to think of something to say, _anything_ to ease the tension, Bonnie's eyes began to wander the room, looking for inspiration. Much to her displeasure, her brown orbs swept across Damon's lounging figure on the couch across from Elena and Meredith. His back was propped against the arm rest, his legs and feet taking up the remainder of the empty space. And just there, just passed his boots, Bonnie noticed the size six footies she had been looking for earlier. Reaching down, she touched her fingertips to the portion of her foot that stuck out from her folded under legs. Her skin was as cold as ice from going barefoot all day long. Mustering up some courage and praying that Damon would respond well, Bonnie took the opportunity as an excuse to talk to him.

She began softly, stuttering slightly, "D-Damon...could you please hand me my footies?"

The solemn vampire didn't respond, acting as if he hadn't heard her as he continued to turn the crinkled pages of his book.

Elena and Meredith watched on intently, curiosity eating away at them as they, too, waited anxiously for Damon's reply.

"D-Damon...?" Bonnie tried again, feeling more nervous by the second.

Still, there was no response, not even an indication that he had heard her. But Bonnie and the other two girls knew for a fact that he had. He had enhanced, vampire ears capable of picking up the vibrations from a footstep made a mile away.

Tears welled up in Bonnie's chocolate eyes as a lump formed in her throat. Standing from her chair, she marched over to the couch, grabbed her footies, and ran up to her room. Meredith rolled her eyes at the fake innocence the vampire portrayed as he looked up from his book.

Elena sighed as she stood from the couch to go after her friend.

"That was mean, Damon!" She scolded as she passed him.

Damon's gaze only held a flash of guilt before he blinked and repressed it all, turning to the angry brunette glaring in his direction.

"I know you know." Meredith stated once Elena had disappeared up the steps, her voice low and accusatory.

Damon's lips held a faint smirk as he swung his feet back to the floor and sat straight to face her.

"Why yes! I've been alive for many centuries, so I _do_ know quite a lot. Glad to hear you've finally come to appreciate my intellect." He tantalized, closing his book.

"Cut the crap, Damon! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Considering I get blamed almost every time anything goes wrong around here...you might have to jog my memory of exactly what it is you think I've done now."

"Oh, that's right!" Meredith began, shaking her head as if thinking herself dumb, "Sometimes I forget that I'm talking to an old man."

Damon smirked deviously, hatred swirling in his black depths, "Well since you're so young and springy, maybe you can remember which of us has a pair of very sharp teeth?"

Losing her taunting edge, Meredith narrowed her eyes into dark green slits.

"What did you do to Bonnie?" She asked, clearly pronouncing each word.

"Why do you suspect Bonnie's behavior is _my_ fault?!" Damon argued.

"Because anytime she's _this_ upset it's your fault!" Meredith exploded, flinging her arms out to her sides.

"She won't speak to you, she won't sit near you, she won't even _look_ at you! All signs point to _you_, Damon!"

Damon's smirk fell, his lips set in a deep frown as he hung his head low. It was the first time Meredith had seen any outward indication that he might be upset too. She watched curiously as he tangled his fingers in his raven locks, visibly frustrated by the truth in her words.

Meredith softened her voice, sewing in a lace of sympathy as she began again.

"No one can hurt Bonnie as easily as you." She paused, "You know why that is, right?"

Damon ran his hands over his face and then stood abruptly, walking over to the large fireplace barely lit with dim, orange flames. Placing his hands on the stone mantle, he braced against it, looking as if he were trying to keep it from falling.

He huffed loudly, "I'm very aware of how she feels."

There was a long pause before Meredith spoke again.

"Are you aware of how _you_ feel?" She asked, knowing fully just how risky the question was. Damon had never taken well to being accused of caring for anyone besides Elena.

Damon whipped back around, midnight eyes furious, nostrils flared, and fangs bared.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He growled.

Unaffected by Damon's frightening outburst, Meredith shrugged, "It means that you seem to be awfully upset over Bonnie's moving plans."

Damon retracted his fangs, "Yes, because it's a rash and naive decision. One she's only going to end up regretting."

"Why is that? What's her reason for leaving? You seem to know more than I do!" Meredith burst, popping up from her seat and folding her arms across her chest.

Damon sighed inwardly, raking his fingers over his face and through his hair.

"It shouldn't be hard for you to figure out, Meredith. But if you want to know so badly, go ask Bonnie! I won't be the one to upset Elena!" Damon exclaimed, beyond frustrated with their looping conversation.

Meredith groaned exaggeratedly, pulling at her silky hair and clenching her teeth, "Why is it such a secret?! Why can't you just tell me?!"

Not bothering to acknowledge her further, Damon sped off to his master suite, unable to withstand anymore of Meredith's interrogation.

The irritated brunette plopped back down onto the wood framed sofa, making it creak. She thought hard, reaching into the depths of her mind. Bonnie's reason for leaving had to be fairly obvious for Damon to have said that it wasn't difficult to figure out. She knew Bonnie leaving had something to do with the troublesome Salvatore. She knew Bonnie had been depressed ever since Elena had chosen Da-

And it struck her right then! Bonnie was leaving because of Elena and Damon's relationship! Of course! That's why Damon didn't want Elena to know! It would break her heart to know she was hurting her best friend. On the other hand, it might also infuriate her that Bonnie wants Damon at all! Meredith was surprised at her own stupidity...how had she not been able to figure that out sooner?! It was obvious!

Meanwhile, Elena sat on Bonnie's queen bed with an arm around her sniffling friend's shoulders, attempting to reassure her that Damon didn't hate her. For the last ten minutes that she had been in the redhead's room, only now had she gotten Bonnie to stop crying and listen to her.

"Bonnie, I'm sure Damon didn't mean to be rude. You know-we _all _know-how he can be. He's just in one of his moods, is all!" Elena comforted, rubbing her hand up and down Bonnie's arm, as if trying to warm it.

But Bonnie knew better. She knew Damon wasn't just being himself, he was making a clear effort to ignore her as punishment for leaving. Regardless, she nodded and hung her head, strawberry curls falling in curtains around her heart shaped face.

Silence coated the room for a moment as the two girls pondered on their own thoughts.

"You know...you don't _have_ to leave." Elena began slowly, making sure Bonnie knew there was an alternative to whatever problem was chasing her away.

Bonnie sniffed, wiping the back of her hand over her cheek bone, "There's no other way."

Elena sighed heavily, "You keep saying that but-"

"I can't stay, Elena."

Tired of hearing Bonnie's hopeless words, Elena got up and stood in front of her solemn friend, hands perched firmly on her hips.

"Now you listen to me, Bonnie! I've known you forever, and we've been through terribly hard times, and through it all, you've never been one to just give up! So don't give up now! Don't run from whatever it is chasing you off! Stay and let us help you! You don't have to be alone in whatever's bothering you!" Elena lectured, her tone as pleading as her blue orbs.

Bonnie wanted to burst into a fit of insane laughter at her best friend's plea. How she wished there was a simple solution to her problem like Elena obliviously thought.

Bonnie shook her head as her eyes filled with fresh tears, "I haven't given up. This is just the only option left to try. I don't want to leave you, any of you! But _please_ understand!"

"I'm trying to! I really am! But how can I understand when you won't tell me what's going on?!" Elena exclaimed, exasperated.

More tears began to roll down Bonnie's flushed cheeks. Her friend had every right to be upset and confused. She put up a valid argument. How could Bonnie ask her to understand when she couldn't know the reason?

"I...I just-" Bonnie stuttered in her choked-up voice.

Elena, breathing heavily in her anxious state, ran a frustrated hand through her long golden strands.

"It _is_ Damon, isn't it?" She blurted, her chest rising and falling quickly with her heated breaths.

Bonnie looked up into Elena's serious lapis lazuli's with a telling shyness. Luckily, her reddened, watery eyes hid the blatant nervousness in her features. Quickly looking back down from her blonde friend's intrusive gaze, Bonnie fiddled with her fingers. She heard Elena's sigh and her heart dropped before pounding rapidly in terrified anticipation.

"Are you..._upset_ because Damon..." Elena trailed off, searching for a kind way of putting her thoughts into words.

"B-Because he chose you over me?" Bonnie finished boldly for her struggling friend, her eyes glued to her thin, trembling phalanges.

Elena was too shocked to respond, hearing the words spoken aloud that she, herself, had been too afraid to say. Just as a coherent sentence formed on the tip of her tongue, Bonnie broke down. The curly-haired girl was hunched over with her face in her hands, sobbing into her palms. She looked heartbroken, emotionally exhausted. It was the most fragile Elena had ever seen her friend, and for that reason, she was afraid to touch her. Bonnie had always been a sensitive girl, maybe overly sensitive at times, but this girl was a step away from falling over the edge.

Elena watched Bonnie's shoulders shake as she only bawled harder, tear after tear streaming down her ivory arms and onto her legs, forming minuscule puddles in the soft indents made where her elbows touched her thighs.

"I'm s-sorry, Ele-Elena!" She blurted suddenly, stuttering harshly as she tried to get the words out through her non-stop cries.

Elena was too guilt ridden to move, feeling like she had sent Bonnie into this world of agony she was stuck in. Seeing her friend fall apart right before her eyes was a heart-wrenching sight she was sure she would never be able to erase from her mind. But how could she help when she was part of the thorn that jabbed Bonnie's aching heart? What could she do to ease the pain that she was creating? Elena had never felt so helpless...so selfish! What could she say to comfort her?! Swallowing hard the lump stuck in her throat, Elena dabbed at the corners of her eyes, hoping no tears had fallen.

"You don't have to be sorry, Bonnie." Elena practically whispered, her voice hoarse in her dry mouth.

"Does...does Damon know how you feel?"

Bonnie nodded into her hands, her sobs growing into quiet hiccups.

Elena felt too overwhelmed with guilt, with pain, with sadness. The room was beginning to spin, to feel too small for comfort. She had to get out! She needed space, room to breathe, room to think. Everything was too much in this moment. All she could manage was a muttered, unintelligible mash of apologies before she was hastily exiting Bonnie's room.

Bonnie slung herself back down onto her bed and, bringing her knees up to her chest, curled into a ball. Everything was a mess, and she couldn't see a path that led to a happy ending. At least...not for her.

Elena ran into Damon halfway down the hall, but her trance-like eyes didn't allow her to truly see him. Catching her by the arms, Damon stopped her from going any further with a firm grip.

"Elena!" He said, alarmed at her zombie-like state.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, bringing his left hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

Elena flinched away from his touch, jerking herself out of his hold in the process.

"Please! I just-I just need to be alone for a while." She stammered as she rushed passed him.

Damon's black eyes glazed over, becoming hard as soft crying sounds emanated from Bonnie's half opened bedroom door. All he saw was red as he stomped toward her dimly lit room. Had she told Elena?! What had she said to make his princess so distraught?!

"What did you tell her?!" Damon demanded as he burst into Bonnie's room, startling his little bird wallowing in a nest of despair.

Propping herself up with one hand, her doe eyes were wide as she stared at him, tear droplets dripping from her flushed cheeks.

"Damon!" She exclaimed, as she tried to wipe away any evidence of her sobbing state.

"Why is Elena so upset?! What did you say?!" He questioned as he stalked closer to her, his tone only growing harsher.

Bonnie leaned back slightly, frightened by the menacing vampire towering over her.

"I-I didn't! She asked!" The petite redhead squeaked, still attempting to dry her face.

Abruptly, Damon grabbed a hold of Bonnie's upper arms and yanked her up to her knees so she was closer to his eye level. His grip didn't loosen as he held her in an inescapable lock. Bonnie's already watery orbs spilled over once more as she stared reluctantly into Damon's hostile eyes.

"AND YOU _TOLD_ HER?!" He exclaimed, incredulous.

Bonnie tried to keep her lower lip from trembling as she bit down on it, "I couldn't lie to her!"

Damon's increasingly dark eyes looked like black holes that might just swallow her up at any second. His hold tightened and Bonnie was about to protest but his voice was too loud in her ears, scrambling her thoughts.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?! YOU'VE _RUINED_ THE ONLY GOOD THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME!" He yelled.

Bonnie couldn't be too affected by his words, his hold was too harsh on her arms. She whimpered as she tried to break free.

Her pathetic sound of pain hit Damon's sensitive ears particularly hard and it was then he realized how tightly his fingers were digging into her delicate, alabaster skin. In an instant, his hands had loosened and released their iron hold on her arms, and Bonnie's bottom hit her heels as she dropped down, sitting on her curled under legs. The small girl didn't have time to survey the damage done to her arms, she was too busy studying Damon's face as it flashed through an array of different emotions. She only caught a few; guilt, anger, loss.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie whispered, her head bowed as she let the remainder of her tears fall.

"I'd leave sooner but I already booked my flight and I-"

Damon interrupted her rant, "I don't want to hear anymore about the damn flight!"

Bonnie shut her mouth immediately, not wanting to make him any angrier.

Raking both sets of fingers through his hair, Damon growled inaudibly low as he paced lightly in front of Bonnie's dresser, teetering on the line between sanity and insanity.

Bonnie hung her head, letting her curls fall forward to hide her puffy features. A loud crack split through the room, and she jumped, shooting her head right back up in alarm. Her eyes darted straight to Damon and she saw the vanity mirror above her dresser cracked where he had punched it.

The dark vampire looked upon his girl once more, his eyes studying her every detail. Her slender frame, her messy curls, her red-rimmed chocolate eyes, the pink flush across her tear-stained cheeks and button nose. Then another girl popped into his mind, clouding his vision of the beautifully tragic maiden unintentionally beckoning to him without a single word or movement.  
>This girl was gorgeous, the exact replica of an angel on earth. Her golden blonde hair was silken and straight as a pin. Her lapis eyes were kind and alluring. Her perfectly pink, full lips called for his. There wasn't a single flaw to her person. He was sure it was her he belonged with. Damon's mind cleared alongside his sight, allowing him to see Bonnie once again, and suddenly, all the joy and certainty he felt drained, leaving him to second-guess himself. Without another word, he swiftly turned and walked from the room.<p>

Only seconds after his departure, Meredith arrived, green eyes wide and frantic.

"What happened?! I heard yelling and then a big crack! Like glass-"

Bonnie pointed at her mirror, effectively stopping Meredith's rant.

"Did Damon do this?" She asked, surveying the circular, cracked spot on the top right corner of the mirror.

Bringing her knees to her chest, Bonnie folded her arms over top and buried her face in the hole made between them.

"I've messed everything up, Meredith." She mumbled.


	2. Part 2

**Here's part 2! Hope you guys enjoy! Please review if you feel up to it! I LOVE reading you guys' opinions! Also...I just wanted to mention a song real quick. I didn't necessarily listen to this while writing or anything, it just kind of reminded me of Damon and Bonnie's relationship. It's called "Just a Little Bit of Your Heart" by Ariana Grande. It's kind of a sad song, but it fits pretty well for Bamon, which I thought was cute. Haha! So give that a listen if you want to! Anyway...on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Hours later, when the sun had begun to set and everything had calmed down in the Boarding House, Meredith made her way down the hall that lead to Elena's room. Neither she nor Bonnie had come out of their rooms since the messy ordeal had occurred, and Damon was out doing who knows what! Meredith had had a nice, relaxing cup of herbal tea by herself to calm her frayed nerves. She figured she had better start digesting something healthy and rich in vitamins before they all came down with some stress related illness.<p>

With a deep, calming breath, Meredith knocked softly on Elena's bedroom door. Expecting no answer, she was surprised when Elena slowly creaked the door open and invited her inside. Meredith could tell she had been crying, her cheeks damp with leftover tears and her nose red and runny.

"I just wanted to check on you. Are you ok?" Meredith asked gently.

Closing the door behind her, Elena walked passed Meredith and plopped down on the edge of her king size bed.

"I'm guessing you heard?" the blonde asked, picking at her nails.

"Bonnie told me what happened."

Elena sighed, dropping her face in her hands, "Am I a terrible person, Meredith?"

Meredith's dark brows furrowed as she quickly sat down beside her friend.

"Why on earth would you think that?!"

Elena looked up, her blue eyes glistening as she stuck a flexed-fingered hand out in the direction of Bonnie's room.

"Bonnie's a wreck because of me!" she exclaimed, close to tears again.

Meredith shook her head at her friend.

"Elena!' she chastised, "It's not your fault. Bonnie knows that, _I_ know that, and somewhere in there..." she poked Elena's chest with her pointer finger, "_you_ know that."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?! I mean, Bonnie's miserable because _I_ took Damon away from her!"

"It's not like you took Damon away from Bonnie in order to be mean to her. You want Damon because you love him, and there's nothing wrong with that! What are you going to do? Break up with him?! Elena, you can't break up with a guy because some other girl is heartbroken over your relationship. There'd be an overabundance of single guys out there if that were the case."

Elena laughed, only softly and briefly before the frown reappeared across her lips.

"My point is, you just have to brush this off and carry on. You and Bonnie will patch things up and, one day, we'll all be able to look back at this and laugh at how ridiculous the whole thing was."

Elena sniffed and tucked one leg under herself as she turned to face Meredith, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" Meredith joked, sitting up straighter and prouder.

Elena laughed a second, lighter, happier laugh. But her frown returned once more, turning her features troubled.

Meredith sighed, putting a hand on Elena's shoulder, "Listen, Bonnie's not mad at you. She doesn't want you and Damon to break up over this. She told me herself. I think leaving will be good for her! She'll be away from Damon and his flirtatiousness and then she'll realize that maybe she didn't feel the way she thought. Who knows...maybe she'll even find someone new!"

Elena nodded in agreement, but she couldn't help from feeling that something was still off.

Putting on a fake smile, she leaned over and hugged her naturally tanned friend, "Thank you."

Meredith only smiled, hugging her that much tighter.

* * *

><p>The night was young when Elena went to Bonnie. The red head had eagerly invited her in, hopefulness shining brightly through her teary eyes.<p>

"I'm not here to discourage you from your trip!" Elena began, making herself clear, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm not mad at you and that I think that you and Damon need to talk before you leave."

Bonnie gulped, suddenly nervous at the mention of Damon, "W-Why?"

"Because you can't leave on bad terms. It wouldn't be right. You both care about each other and I don't want to see that ruined! Whether I like it or not, you make Damon a better person, and he gives you strength. Don't let all that go to waste, ok?"

"He-He won't talk to me." she reminded timidly.

Elena caught the glimpse of sorrow in Bonnie's eyes before she turned them down. Another pang hit her right in the chest. A part of her brain wouldn't stop screaming at her, reminding her constantly that she was part of the reason why her strawberry curled friend was sad.

"I'll get him to talk to you, ok?"

Bonnie nodded, barely able to look at Elena.

They both stood silently, hyper-aware of each other's presence. Elena was about to leave when suddenly, Bonnie crashed into her and slung her slight arms around her waist in a tight hug.

"Thank you for not being mad."

Elena hugged Bonnie snuggly, sadly aware that it would be one of the last times she would be able to have her best friend close for a while.

"I could never be mad at you for being human. I'm just glad to know Damon has another person that cares so much about him. He doesn't have many of those, you know. He needs all he can get!" she teased, giggling.

Bonnie joined in, and it felt good to laugh. She felt as if she hadn't been genuinely happy in years. Everything had been so miserable for weeks.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when Damon returned from his shenanigans and everyone was asleep aside from Elena, who began an instant argument with him when he stepped into her room.<p>

"You have to go talk to her!"

"Why?!" Damon spat.

"Because she's leaving in two days! Do you really want things to stay like this between you two?! You won't get the chance to apologize until she comes back, which could be two _weeks_ or two _months_ from now depending on how she ends up liking her new living arrangements!"

"Do you really think I give a damn? She almost made me lose you!"

Elena calmed the fuming vampire, stepping closer to him. Placing her hand on his cheek, she looked up into his eyes with the utmost sincerity.

"You were never going to lose me, Damon."

Placing his left hand over hers, Damon lowered his eyes as he pulled her soft fingers from his stubbly cheek, "Regardless, Bonnie's still leaving, and I can't forgive her for that."

Elena's hand fell limp at her side as he dropped it and walked away. She was befuddled as she stared at his toned back, flexing underneath his thin, black shirt.

"She's doing what she has to so she won't be miserable! Why are you mad at her for that?!" Elena questioned angrily, crossing her arms over her silky nightdress.

Damon halted in the doorway and turned back to her.

"Because she's hurting you and Meredith and..._Matt_" he struggled to say, "and who knows who else when she doesn't have to! She's perfectly able to stay here and get over this! But she's only thinking of herself! It's ridiculous! She's just being over-dramatic like always!"

Elena scoffed, unable to believe Damon was saying these insensitive things.

"Damon, she's taking care of herself! She can't sit here and be heartbroken for the rest of her days! She's trying to find happiness, to have a life outside of-"

Then it clicked all at once in Elena's head. All the puzzle pieces came together, all the clues added up. She had never been more certain and more clear on a thought in her entire life. Looking up into her boyfriend's slightly worried eyes, Elena scrutinized him through narrowed blue orbs.

"You." she breathed, but she knew Damon could hear her perfectly.

"You're upset because Bonnie's trying to have a life that doesn't include you!" she accused, not angry or hurt, only determined to have him admit to the truth.

Damon eyes went wide and then they were staring at her as if she were crazy.

"What?! Why the _hell_ should I care if Bonnie wants me in her life or not?!" Damon countered.

Elena raised her brows and flung her hands out to her sides, palms up, fingers stiff.

"You tell me! I'm simply pointing out what I know." she said, crossing her arms.

Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head as he flung a hand in the air, "This is absurd!"

Turning around with the doorknob in his grasp, he began to leave again, closing the door behind him as he went. About to let the door click in place, he heard Elena call to him through the millimeter wide opening.

"Damon, wait!"

With a huff he halted and peeked his head back into the room, never taking his grip off the cool, metal knob.

"Why? So you can accuse me of more idiotic notions?!" he snapped.

Elena's eyes turned angry as she glared at him, but he could tell she was still studying his reactions carefully. Then, her lapis lazuli's softened and she was all seriousness once more.

"Are you...do you..." she sighed, having trouble getting the words to come out as she shuffled her feet. She wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know the answer to the question she was unable to phrase correctly.

"I'm not sure how to answer that." Damon remarked, a teasing smirk at his lips.

Squeezing her eyes shut and hanging her head low so Damon couldn't see her face through her hair, she tried again, forcing the questioned from her mouth.

"Do you love-" She never got the chance to finish as Damon cut her off hastily.

He had opened the door wider so that his full body could be seen as he leaned against the door frame.

"Don't even say it, Elena!"

The blonde opened her mouth, but the door was already slamming shut. She could hear Damon's footsteps pounding against the hardwood floors as he sped downstairs. With a long sigh, Elena sat down on her bed with too much on her mind. Had she just offended her boyfriend, or had she caught him in a facade? As she drifted off, one person popped into her head, and it wasn't who she thought it would be. It wasn't who it _should've_ been. But maybe, it was who she _wanted_ it to be?

* * *

><p>By late morning, the gang finally woke up, each one of them exhausted from the emotionally draining past couple of days. Bonnie rose with a frown across her plump lips, depressed at the realization that Damon had not come to talk to her. She knew even his beloved Elena wouldn't be able to convince him to speak with her. Still, she had had some hope. Now it burned her as it simmered and fizzled out. With a loss of appetite, Bonnie decided to clean up for the day and begin packing.<p>

* * *

><p>Meredith was glad to have her friend back at her side as she and Elena sat down together for breakfast. It was nothing fancy, only bowls of cereal. Although they wore smiles and laughed as they talked, the elephant in the room continued to weigh heavy on their hearts. As much as they wanted to ignore it, as their cereal dwindled, Elena broke and started on the touchy topic. Letting her spoon fall from her right hand and hit the ceramic, orange bowl with a clang, she slapped both hands down on the table and turned to Meredith.<p>

"Do you think Damon's in love with Bonnie?" she blurted.

Meredith swallowed her mouthful of milk and cereal pieces in one, huge gulp along with some air. Her eyes began to water slightly as she coughed, having almost choked.

"Umm..." she mumbled, dumbfounded at the shocking question.

Elena only continued to stare at her suddenly nervous best friend. Meredith was smothered with instant jitters as she realized Elena wanted an actual answer, but she was at a loss for words.

"What, um, what makes you think that?" she asked, turning the conversation back to Elena, who was clearly more prepared for it. Silently, she cursed her voice for being an octave too high.

"I don't...not necessarily. I'm asking _you_ if _you_ think that." Elena answered calmly.

Meredith shifted her eyes from Elena's probing ones, choosing to stare down at the leftover milk in her bowl. Picking it up, she tilted it and swirled the creamy liquid. She watched the wall of milk ride around the bowl in a counterclockwise direction, leaving thinning residue in its wake. In her head, she kept wishing she were anywhere but beside Elena; which, she now realized was completely contradictory to how she was feeling only moments ago.

"Meredith?" Elena questioned softly, bringing her friend from her milky trance.

Meredith blinked and looked back up at Elena, still swirling the milk in the bowl.

Sighing and dropping her spoon, the silver clanging obnoxiously against the glass, the dark haired girl turned her serious eyes on her friend.

"What do you want me to say, Elena? Because you might not like my answer."

Elena only continued to stare at her, intently awaiting her answer.

Meredith huffed softly and turned back to her bowl. Picking up her spoon, she scooped up some milk and then poured it back, repeating the action a few times before answering.

"I think that...Damon's..._confused_ about how he feels. Yes, he loves Bonnie to some extent, but he also loves you, and I think he isn't sure how to handle it all."

Meredith risked a peek over at her friend, whom she hoped she hadn't upset, but Elena didn't seem sad or angry. Her expression was rather blank, neutral, as she thought deeply on Meredith's answer.

"He might not be the only one confused about his feelings." Elena mumbled, mostly to herself, as she stared down at the table.

Meredith's eyes grew wider as she looked over Elena's troubled face.

* * *

><p>The day had gone by slowly as Bonnie packed as much as she could with a little help from Elena and Meredith. When supper rolled around, the girls had gotten take-out, ordering Bonnie's favorite from an Italian restaurant down the road a few miles. It had been an enjoyable day, much better than the last few. However, there was still a presence, or rather lack of a presence, that kept the group from being completely carefree. Damon had not been seen or heard from the entire day, and regardless of how they ignored it, it was obvious that it was on all of their minds.<p>

* * *

><p>It was midnight when Bonnie finally fell asleep, her nerves refusing to calm. She had had only an hour of sleep when she stirred awake at the sound of her drawers being slid open and shut.<p>

Rubbing at her heavily lidded eyes that only wanted to close, Bonnie propped herself up on one elbow and looked around her room. Able to make out a figure hastily rummaging through her dresser drawers, Bonnie reached over to the bed-side lamp on her nightstand and flicked it on, too tired to process any sense of fear that should've been directed at the intruder. The unwelcomed guest, now bathed in yellow light didn't flinch at the sudden brightness. The person with broad shoulders and a strong stature continued on with their task.

Bonnie rubbed at her eyes again as they adjusted to the irritating light. With clearer vision, the red headed girl could clearly see the perfectly ragged, raven locks of the man she would be able to spot anywhere.

"Damon?" she questioned, groggily.

Then, she saw what he was doing. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she watched him angrily unpacking her suitcase. All trace of fatigue had vanished as she jumped out of bed and ran over to him. Grabbing his beefy upper arm with both dainty hands, Bonnie tried her best to keep him from putting anymore of her clothes away.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed as she yanked hard on his arm.

Damon easily shook her off and continued pulling out drawer after drawer, filling the empty wooden boxes with random pieces of her clothing, clearly unsure of where she usually kept each specific item.

"What does it look like?!" he replied curtly as he pushed passed her to grab more clothes from her suitcase.

Bonnie ran over to the pink luggage bag and stood in front of it, blocking the insane vampire from it as she stretched her right arm out towards him. Damon seethed.

"Move!" he demanded.

"No! Why are you unpacking my things? I have to leave in the morning, Damon!"

"You're not going anywhere!" he growled.

It was clear in Damon's face that he was in no mood to argue. His word was final. Bonnie felt a wave of fear roll through her as she stared up into his black eyes. But that part of her that knew Damon well spoke up, reminding her that he wouldn't hurt her. It drove her forward.

"You can't make me stay!" she argued.

She could only think she might've seen the beginnings of tears in his eyes before his mouth slammed down onto hers. Bonnie whimpered, instantly melting into his kiss as he wrapped his arms greedily around her submissive form. Pulling her closer, Damon wasted no time in dipping down and picking her up. With either hand on the back of her thighs, he lifted her as if she were weightless and wrapped her legs around his waist. Bonnie eagerly complied, tying herself as closely to him as possible as he sucked her lower lip between his teeth. She was completely lost in him, unable to remember if she should even be allowing this or not. She could barely recall her own name as Damon's tongue snuck into her mouth and slid against hers. Suddenly, her back hit the wall and Damon was impossibly close as he pressed himself further into her.

Bonnie could barely keep up with his frantic kisses as his possessive mouth claimed and reclaimed hers endlessly. But her body was too alight with his heated affection to care that she was getting lightheaded, not just from lack of air. Only tightening her desperate hold on him, Bonnie's heavy breaths sounded throughout the room as Damon's hot kisses left her lips and travelled down her neck. She moaned softly as he sucked on the skin just under her jaw, occasionally flicking the tip of his tongue against the flesh he had made sensitive.

Bonnie cradled his head in her arms as if it were the most precious gift in the world as she raked the tips of her fingers across his scalp, reveling in the softness of his hair as it flowed between her fingers. She laid her cheek against those silky locks as his overheated mouth left slow, sloppy kisses along her collar bone. Butterflies went rampant in her stomach, sending shockwaves of warmth throughout her body. Her head fell back against the wall with a small thump as she went dizzy in pleasure.

"Choose me!" Bonnie pled impulsively, her closed eyes wrinkling as she squeezed them tight, praying for a good response.

Damon's lips left her neck, returning to her mouth. Bonnie could taste the faint saltiness of tears as Damon pressed his lips roughly, desperately to hers.

Although happy to let him kiss her for as long as he wanted, she needed an answer from him badly. It couldn't wait any longer. His answer would be the deciding factor of her life, whether she stayed or left, whether she let this continue, whether or not her heart broke. If he still refused to choose her after this, she wasn't sure she would ever be able to mend the pieces of her shattering heart, the pieces that only kept breaking into smaller shards. She would be left with a pile of dust and a hole where her heart used to be. But it would still be his dust. Bonnie feared, intact or not, her heart would always remain his.

Damon whined as she pushed him back, and it was the most agonizing sound she had ever heard come from him.

"Don't! Don't do this...not now." he begged.

She kept them close, only inches away, so she could see his face, and she didn't miss the tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Please! I d-don't wanna leave you! I want to st-stay!" she begged, resting her forehead to his as her own eyes flooded.

She felt Damon's head moving against hers, side to side, as he shook it lightly.

"Bonnie..." he whispered, his lips kissing away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

His rejection was like ice, sending unwanted chills down her heated spine, and her jutted lower lip trembled until she burst into uncontrollable sobs. Her feet hit the floor with a thud as Damon dropped her gently and stepped back. Bonnie's disheveled form slumped against the wall and slid down it until she was a curled up, hysterical mess on the floor. Damon looked down at her, tears slipping unknowingly from his broken black abysses.

"Redbird..." he started, his voice audibly choked up.

"Just...go" she said softly, hiccupping between words as she bawled into her palms.

She felt the wind that whirled around her as he sped off and, transforming into his crow form, flew out of the open window. A mournful caw echoed throughout the night, bouncing around her bedroom walls and rattling in her tormented ears where the sound stayed long after it had expired.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3 has arrived! Lol! A big thanks to anyone who has reviewed/favorited...etc. Hope you guys enjoy! There's only one part left after this.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, with her bags packed and loaded into the back of Matt's truck, she and her fair-haired friend were on the road, headed toward the airport that would fly her far from home. It had taken everything she had to hug her friends and then let them go, knowing it might be a while before she saw them in person again. They had all cried throughout the duration of their group hug. But, in the end, they had wished her well on her journey, promising to text, call, and Skype as much as humanly possible.<p>

Bonnie studied herself in the dirty side view mirror. Bags hung under her eyes, which were still red and irritated from exhaustion. After crying most of the night and pondering over her options, she had gotten almost no sleep. She was a pallid, homely wreck! It came as no surprise to her, however, that her appearance had paid the price with all the crying and emotional trauma she had endured. But she didn't really care how she looked at the moment, jet lag was sure to do a number as well. As long as that one mark was covered up...

Her brown orbs fell to her neck, just under her jaw, where _his_ lips had been only hours ago. It took everything in her not to cry, but her pinkish eyes were already filling up with tears. She had had to spend more time than she liked covering up the mark he had left there. She bit down on her still slightly swollen lower lip, forcing the tears back. Satisfied her concealer was still in place and covering everything it needed to, her sad eyes focused on the dash board, her teeth never leaving her trembling lip. She needed something to distract her soon or she would burst out crying in front of Matt. A conversation would work, but she wasn't sure if it was safe to open her mouth. Speaking meant releasing her bottom lip, and biting it was the only thing keeping her tears at bay.

"At least it's a nice day! You should have a nice flight." Matt said, leaning over his steering wheel slightly to look up through the windshield at the clear blue sky.

That sentiment gave Bonnie just enough courage to push the threatening sobs down and open her mouth.

"Yeah! That's good."

With another calming breath, Bonnie felt the lump in her throat disappearing.

"Thank you for driving me to the airport, Matt."

Matt glanced over at her, a bright smile on his lips, his straight teeth gleaming, "Yeah, of course! I sure wasn't going to let you drive yourself! I actually figured I'd have to fight with Damon to take you, but that ass wasn't even there to say goodbye to you, so..."

Bonnie cringed, the lump reappearing in her throat.

"Matt...could we _not_ talk about Damon, please?"

Matt glanced over at her once more, his eyes shifting back and forth from the road to her. Her face was twisted agonizingly as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. His baby blues drooped in sorrow.

"Sorry. I won't bring him up again."

Matt felt guilty as he heard Bonnie sniff. Briefly looking over at her again, he caught her wiping a tear away.

"Bonnie...are you sure you want to leave?"

"Please, Matt! Not you too!" she groaned, grabbing a napkin from his glove box and dabbing her nose.

The blonde boy stuck one hand up in surrender, "Sorry!"

Both of them reverted to silence. It seemed to be the safest option as Bonnie was emotional and Matt wasn't sure what would set her off. He certainly didn't want to be the reason for her tears!

* * *

><p>A few more silent miles down the road, and Matt caught sight of something in his peripheral vision. Doing a double take, he looked out of his window and not too far up in the sky flew a fairly large black bird. He didn't need binoculars to know what kind of bird it was. It wasn't in a flock. In fact, there were no other birds nearby that he could see. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that they were being followed. Rolling his eyes, he shifted in his seat and gripped the steering wheel tighter as they sped down the freeway. Matt thought about flipping an unpleasant finger the bird's direction, but he didn't want to risk Bonnie seeing him. All he knew was if Damon showed up at the airport, the vampire was going to be leaving with an out of place jaw. Either that or Matt would die trying to land at least <em>one<em> punch.

"You ok?" Bonnie asked suspiciously, taking notice of his tense state.

Matt faked a smile, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>After driving around the five story parking deck at least three times, they finally managed to find a parking space on the third level. Pulling Bonnie's luggage out for her and closing the trunk, Matt threw her overstuffed duffle bag over his shoulder and took hold of both suitcases, rolling them on either side of him. Bonnie thanked him sweetly as she grabbed her purse and laptop case. Matt smiled in return, glad to be able to assist her.<p>

Once inside, Matt took care of her luggage and, after a teary-eyed goodbye, saw her on her way. Bonnie sniffed as she got in the mandatory security line, the tears reappearing, making her vision blurry. As much as she wanted to, she dare not look back. If she looked back at her best guy friend she might just fall apart. She was already forcing her reluctant legs to keep shuffling forward when all they were wanting to do was carry her back to Matt, back to the boarding house where all the people she loved most resided. A tear fell from her eye and to the tile floors as she thought about her friends. Elena and Meredith had insisted on driving her to the airport, but she had known better this time. Bonnie knew if they had come she would never have been able to walk away! It would've been too much for her to handle. And..._he_ was certainly out of the question! Matt, although still a tough person to leave behind, was ultimately her safest option. She did love him dearly, but with his strength and encouragement in her decision, she knew he would be the easiest to walk away from. Besides, she hadn't even given Italy a chance yet! Maybe she would like it...or at least learn to. And Stefan would be there to help her make herself at home. Italy would be nice, she would love it...she would..._she would_.

* * *

><p>Getting through the security line surprisingly quick, Bonnie found an empty seat in her gate and sat down with her over-packed, pink and red striped carry-on bag in her lap. She pulled out her phone, having an hour to kill. In the middle of playing her Uno game, her mind wandered to dangerous places. She pictured her life in Italy, a gorgeous landscape filled with history of times past, old structures and stone streets lining the vast city. She would have friends with beautiful Italian accents...maybe even a boyfriend? And that's where the ideal mental images stopped. She couldn't picture him. She couldn't picture a single guy at her side other than the one forbidden to her. Maybe it was because she was trying to picture someone Italian and the Salvatore's were the only Italian boys she knew. But she had had no trouble picturing a female friend! A model thin girl with long dark hair and a beautiful foreign complexion, clad in Italy's latest fashions. Her mouth ran dry as she tried over and over to picture herself with <em>any<em> other guy! Every time, the blurred image of the man standing beside her would clear to reveal Damon. She groaned internally, rubbing her temples to ease her overstressed mind.

Suddenly, her hour wait was cut short when a familiar voice snapped her from her thoughts

"Did you honestly think I would let you fly all the way to Italy?"

Snapping her head up from her phone, Bonnie's gaze instantly landed on the sinfully handsome vampire who kept her heart trapped in an iron hold. Sucking in a shaky breath, she stood strong against his intrusive eyes and exuding charms.

"How did you get in here?!"

Her incredulous eyes betrayed her, trailing down to his full lips, over his strong jaw, down to the black t-shirt that dipped too low on his muscled chest, and finally to his hands, where her ogling stopped. There, in each long-fingered grip, were both her suitcases and her pink duffle bag. She stood up, her arms straight and stiff at her sides as her dainty hands balled up into furious fists.

"How did you get those?! They're supposed to be on the plane!"

Damon smirked deviously, his eyes growing just the slightest shade darker under his heavy lids, "You'd be surprised at what you can accomplish around here with the right..._persuasion._"

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot, her lips pursing into a tight pout, "You compelled everyone?!"

Damon's eyes narrowed as he looked over her head at nothing in particular; he tilted his head from side to side, clicking his tongue.

"Not _everyone_. Just the luggage lady, the guy who reluctantly _brought_ me your luggage, a couple TSA agents and security officers, and...hopefully the list ends there."

Bonnie simply stared at him dubiously, mouth agape and eyes wide under angry brows.

Damon raised his low set brows and shook his head, "Let me tell you, people get _pissed_ when you get to skip a line they have to wait in."

He shook his head and refocused on the task at hand.

"Anyhow, grab your bag and lets go. I already told the lady at the front desk you had to cancel."

Bonnie's eyes widened impossibly further, "You did what?!"

"Shhhh!" Damon hushed her, stepping close.

Bonnie's head went fuzzy as her lungs filled with his scent, her nose inches from his broad chest.

"Keep your voice down!" he reprimanded.

Lower lip trembling, Bonnie burst into uncontrollable tears once more. Damon being there, reminding her just how much she loved him, reminding her how much she didn't want to leave, confusing her already conflicted thoughts, it was too much. The pressure was breaking her, _he_ was breaking her. She didn't want to go back to her miserable life of watching the man she loved love her best friend, but at the same time, that was _all_ she wanted to do because it meant being close to him!

Damon sighed and scooped her up, holding her in one arm as he held all four of her bags with the other.

"Let go!" his little bird cried, squirming in his hold.

He ignored her, along with the stares she drew their way, and continued on walking. He growled, if she didn't stop her wailing, he would end up having to compel more people.

"I have to go to Italy! I have to! I..." Bonnie trailed off, her sobs silencing her as she buried her face in his shoulder and cried not only for her lost chance at a happier life, but because she suddenly felt complete again.

Although slightly annoyed that she was soaking his shirt, Damon was just glad she had stopped thrashing around.

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie mumbled into the thin material of his shirt as they passed the front desks, her cries finally calming enough to let her speak.

"Because I decided you aren't going anywhere." Damon responded easily.

"Why won't you let me be happy?" she whined, her voice muffled.

"You can be happy in Mystic Falls, your _home_." Damon stressed.

"I'm not the selfish one! It's you! You're the selfish one, Damon Salvatore!" she shouted against his shirt, sniffing as a tear ran from the corner of her right eye and onto Damon's shoulder.

Her fingers played at the dip in his v-neck shirt, feeling the taught muscle beneath his smooth skin. Damon, ignoring her accusation, bounced her once in his arm, hoisting her higher in an attempt to remove her fiddling fingers from their place at his chest.

Bonnie lifted her head from his shoulder and looked hard at his profile, fat tears streaming down her face.

"It's not fair, Damon!"

The dark vampire continued to ignore her as they entered the parking deck.

Bonnie squirmed, feeling feisty.

"Put me down!" she demanded, shoving herself from him.

Damon tightened his arm around her, "Are you going to run?"

Bonnie stared directly into his hard eyes with a glare as silence enveloped them, either of them only hearing one another's hard breaths.

"No." Bonnie answered, wearing the pout of a scolded child.

With a hard sigh, Damon reluctantly set her on her feet, ready to pounce if she tried to escape. But she didn't. Pulling up her skinny jeans and smoothing out her knit sweater, she stayed firmly at his side, waiting for his next move. After a few seconds of ensuring she wasn't going anywhere, Damon began walking again. He let out a long held breath as she followed closely behind.

As soon as the coal colored Ferrari was in sight, Bonnie sped up, her short legs carrying her hastily passed Damon. She stopped at the passenger-side door with her hand on the handle. Damon strode up calmly as he watched Bonnie tug impatiently at the door. Pulling out his key deliberately slow, he unlocked the car. As soon as the locks clicked open, the upset red-head flung herself inside, slamming the door shut behind her. Damon shook his head as he popped the compact trunk and stuffed her things inside. It took him a few minutes longer than he would've liked, having to rearrange the suitcases so everything fit. Closing the trunk nice and tight, he walked around and slid into the driver's seat. Settled inside, he turned to Bonnie only to see her back. Her knees were curled up to her chest and her body was turned toward the window, shoulders shaking as she cried silently. Damon sighed as he started the car engine.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had kept herself in the same position the entire ride home. Her cheek had stayed pressed against the dark leather interior of the luxury vehicle as Damon drove her back to the boarding house. She had watched somberly as familiar sights and places began to appear, alerting her to the fact that she was getting closer to the place where she would be forced to watch her best friend and only love be together. It was an agonizing fate she was destined for. Yet, she found a section of herself relieved to be returning to her life of unrequited love and heartache because it meant being near <em>him<em>. She was a pathetic, masochistic, lovesick fool; and she knew it well! If she hated anything about herself it was that.

A few minutes later, they were pulling into the boarding house driveway and sobs wracked through Bonnie as she looked out the tinted car window at the large, brick house. Damon couldn't say he didn't feel guilty for subjecting her to such torment. After all, he knew very well how she felt. He had had to watch Elena be with Stefan, and it had ripped out a fraction of his heart each time. But he had gotten through it...and she would too. But she would get through it at the boarding house, not in Italy. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as they continued slowly along the neatly paved driveway.

* * *

><p>It was twenty minutes until two when Bonnie burst through the front door, her eyes bloodshot and her nose puffy. Elena and Meredith perked up from their phones, their eyes instantly going wide with shock.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Are you ok?" Meredith questioned in unison with Elena.

"No! I'm not ok!" Bonnie whined, and then turned to the blonde, "Your psychotic _boyfriend _won't leave me alone!"

With that, she ran down the hall and up the stairs to her room.

Damon walked in carrying all of Bonnie's bags just in time to hear the door slam upstairs.

Meredith stood up, looking ready to fight.

"You drug her back here against her will?!" she yelled accusingly.

Damon rolled his dark eyes, setting Bonnie's things down and closing the front door.

"You can't force her to stay here, Damon!" Elena's icy tone sent shards through his already beaten heart. She was almost never harsh with him.

"Well none of you were going after her, so what choice did I have?! We all know she was making a huge mistake!"

Meredith was speaking again before Elena had the chance, "Maybe, but that doesn't give you the right to control her life! Sometimes people need to make mistakes so they can learn from them! It's part of being human! Or have you forgotten?!"

"You can't protect her from everything, Damon." Elena chimed in, her tone much softer.

Hot-headed Meredith couldn't contain her rage, and words she never intended to say out loud spat right out of her mouth.

"Protect her?! Oh, please, Elena! He just wants her here for his own benefit! None of this is about keeping her from a mistake or making sure everyone sticks together like he wants all of us to think! It's about him!" she snapped her eyes over Elena's shoulder to glare at Damon, addressing him, "It always has been! You're in love with Bonnie and you're too stubborn to accept it! You just want her here so you don't have to make a decision you're not ready for! With her here you can have your cake and eat it too! Why choose vanilla when you can have a taste of some strawberry now and then?! Best of both worlds, right?!"

Damon's fangs had descended as his eyes blazed red. His chest heaved with each furious breath he took; his stance predatory as he shot daggers at the outspoken brunette.

Just as quickly as it had filled her, Meredith's rage drained as she heard sniffling. Calming instantly, she relaxed her tense figure and looked down at a crying Elena. Her unfiltered rant replayed in her mind and she gasped, putting both slim-fingered hands over her parted lips.

"Elena! I'm...I'm so sorry!" she apologized, her own eyes filling with guilt-ridden tears as she cautiously stepped closer toward her blonde friend.

The radiant blonde shook her head, pin-straight strands of gold falling gracefully over her shoulders and framing her face.

"Could I..." she sobbed, "Could I have a minute with Damon, please?"

Meredith nodded and left the room, worried she may have just ruined their friendship.

Wrath still coursed through Damon's veins as he attempted to calm himself from Meredith's bold speech.

Elena dried her tears and took a deep breath. Looking over the couch at him, her eyes were surprisingly sympathetic as she spoke.

"Damon...I want you to be honest with me, ok?"

Damon swallowed hard and nodded hesitantly, unable to resist the lapis lazuli eyes that stared at him with such a tender sweetness. Regardless, his breath came out shaky in anticipation of the question he was terrified of hearing.

"Are you in love with Bonnie?" she asked slowly, gently, knowing it was Damon's most sensitive subject.

He squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible, wishing the ground would swallow him up. A stake through the heart would put him out of his misery! Anything would be easier to endure than answering this question. He clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding together as he let out a hard breath through his nose. Elena watched him patiently, fairly certain she already knew the answer.

He opened his mouth, but the word stuck in his throat, refusing to be said aloud. Sealing his lips and smashing them together, he balled his fingers up in fists so tight his knuckles went white. Closing his eyes once more, he growled low before forcing himself to answer the hardest question he had ever been asked. It took everything in him, but he finally pushed the word to the tip of his tongue.

"Yes." he uttered, barely above a whisper; his voice sounding as if the word had put him in physical pain.

At his own admission, Damon raked frustrated fingers through his long, messy locks, only disheveling the dark strands further.

Elena sighed, not mad or upset, only disappointed in herself. How had she been blind to his true feelings for Bonnie for so long? How had she been blind to her _own_ feelings?! She had put Bonnie and Damon, both, through so much unnecessary torment! Now, here the three of them were wrapped up in a mess she could have avoided had she not been so susceptible to Damon's charms! It was clear, _had been_ clear for a while, who her heart truly lied with. But that green-eyed beauty was far away in his own home country of Italy. It was a good thing Damon had stopped Bonnie from getting on that plane...it had been meant for _her_.

"Damon..." she called sadly, knowing what needed to be done.

The frustrated vampire opened his dark orbs to reveal them agonized and glistening with unshed tears. Elena felt as if someone had punch her right in the chest and she almost didn't have the heart to continue.

A single tear spilt from her blue eyes, "You love me too, right?"

Damon was in front of her in a flash, his eyes staring lovingly into hers, one hand cupping her cheek.

"You know I do, princess."

Elena took a calming breath to steady her trembling hands as she reached up to place one over Damon's.

"Then you have to let me go." she whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

Damon dropped his hand from her face and turned his back to her, leaning against the back of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I love you and I know you love me, but you love Bonnie most! I see it in your eyes when you look at her."

"You're wrong." he mumbled, bowing his head.

Elena raised herself up to her knees and grabbed onto his upper arm where the muscles had bulged.

"But I'm not! There's a difference between loving someone and being _in_ love with them."

Damon yanked his arm from her grasp and turned to face her, "Don't give me that love, in-love bullshit!"

"But it's true!" Elena insisted.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked straightforwardly, searching her face.

Elena watched two lone tears roll down Damon's cheeks and she began to choke up again.

"Yes." she replied, giving him the same direct answer he had given her.

"Because you think I love Bonnie more than I love you?" he asked, more tears spilling from his grave eyes as he chewed on the corner of his lip.

Elena wiped her own tears away before they could fall, "Because you _do_ love Bonnie more than me, and because she loves you more than anything in the world!"

"Let us not forget the most important reason! You're in love with Stefan! It's always been him, hasn't it?!" Damon exclaimed, turning angry.

Elena sighed and lowered her head, looking down at the couch cushions she kneeled on.

"You were honest with me when I asked you to be, so I'm going to be honest with you."

She took a deep breath before looking back up at his midnight irises, "Stefan is not the _reason_ I am breaking up with you! I am breaking up with you because I realized we both belong with different people. And that only became clear to me the other day when I realized how much you cared about Bonnie."

She took another breath to muster the courage to finish, "And I'm thankful! I've loved every second of being with you...truly! But it's _ok_ that we aren't meant to be!"

"Maybe it's ok for you. You're getting what you want!" Damon argued as he began pacing.

"So are you! And you'd see that if you would just give Bonnie a chance! Stop pushing her away and let yourself love her! She needs you just as much as you need her!" she stressed, trying to make him understand.

Damon threw a punch, his fist connecting with the dry wall, making a dent that looked about to crumble with its many cracks. Elena sighed tiredly, letting her eyes fall shut. She heard the hard stomps of Damon's boots along the hardwood floors as he stormed from the room.

"Damon!" she called, but he didn't turn back.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she fell back onto her bottom and huffed, emotionally exhausted.

Meredith timidly reentered the room, a minute later.

"Elena-"

The blonde held up her hand, stopping Meredith from her inevitable apology.

"I'm not mad at you. You were right with what you said."

Meredith, shocked, quickly flopped down on the couch beside her friend.

"Oh! Well, are you alright? I saw Damon leaving. He looked pretty upset. Was that because of what I said?" she asked nervously.

Elena shook her head, "No...it was because of what _I _said."

She paused and then looked up at her concerned friend, "I broke up with him."

Meredith gasped, staring wide-eyed at the blonde girl in bewilderment. Elena opened her mouth to explain when suddenly Bonnie walked in. She held her hands together in front of her, keeping her head bowed as she bashfully joined her two friends. Meredith and Elena froze, sucking in sharp, silent breaths as their eyes bulged. How much long had she been there? What had she heard?!

"I-I just came down to get my things." Bonnie said in her little girl's voice, timidly pointing over to her suitcases still propped by the front door.

Elena, letting it go, simply nodded and acted as if nothing had happened, praying that Bonnie hadn't heard anything. Meredith, on the other hand, opened her mouth.

"What did you hear?" she asked, knowing her little friend all too well.

Elena gave the brunette an incredulous look, silently scolding the irksome girl with her lapis eyes. Strong Meredith stayed confident in her choice. returning Elena's stern stare with one of her own.

Bonnie brought her hands up to her face, making a mask over her mouth and nose.

"I-Is it t-true?" she asked, her words unintelligible.

The blonde and brunette stared at her, waiting for further clarification as they silently attempted to figure out what she had asked.

Dropping her hands from her face, Bonnie wrung them in front of her, her palms becoming clammy. She shifted lightly from foot to foot, jittery with nerves.

"Is Damon in...in..." she swallowed hard, her heart pounding in her eardrums. She felt as if she would faint any minute, her breaths becoming rapid.

Meredith ran over to her. Taking her by the shoulders, the green eyed girl lead her friend to the couch and sat her down gently. Sitting close beside her, Meredith rubbed her arm, trying to calm the overwhelmed red-head.

"Bonnie...breathe!" she instructed.

Bonnie nodded, taking deliberate slower, deeper, breaths to try and calm herself and her racing heart.

"When did you come downstairs?" Elena asked.

"A few minutes ago. I would've come in sooner, but I heard you and Damon arguing and stayed put at the bottom of the steps. I couldn't make out a lot." Bonnie explained in a short rant.

"But you heard me ask Damon if..." she trailed off, unsure of whether or not to say it out loud. She didn't want to send delicate Bonnie into another frenzy.

Bonnie began to nod hastily, "I heard it almost right after I came down."

"Did you happen to hear his answer?" Elena questioned cautiously, concerned over her friend's flustered state.

The small girl shook her head, strawberry curls bouncing around her face, "I couldn't hear what he said, but I heard some things _you_ said. You think Damon loves me more than you..."

Elena sighed. She would rather Damon have this talk with her, but she guessed the discussion was inevitable.

"What did he say, Elena?" Bonnie asked, so softly, so sweetly with her brown eyes big and begging; there was no way Elena could resist.

Sucking in an encouraging breath, Elena spilled, "He said, 'yes,' Bonnie. Damon's in love with you."

Bonnie's face paled, her large eyes blinking dazedly as she slouched back into the couch. Her entire body went limp as she stared off into space, still in a phase of processing her friends guessed. The seconds ticked by loudly, one...two...three; and then the giddiest, most girly smile Elena had ever seen stretched across Bonnie's light pink lips. Meredith looked to her blonde friend, both exchanging silent words of concern.

"Wait!" Bonnie exclaimed, sitting straight up abruptly.

Elena and Meredith jumped at the sudden outburst.

"This is real life, right? I'm not dreaming? This isn't some cruel mind game?" she wondered, disappointment dulling her features.

Meredith raised a hand to pinch her.

"No!" Bonnie stopped her, leaning away, "If it is, just let me be!"

Elena giggled, shaking her head at her misguided friend, "You're awake! This is no dream, silly!"

* * *

><p>Bonnie relaxed instantly, letting out a relieved breath. The group of girlfriends laughed, gradually laughing harder and harder until all three of them had collapsed in happy tears. Neither laughed for any particular reason other than contagion, each enjoying the sound of their friends' joyous mood. Although their stomachs hurt, which they voiced to one another, the laughter felt good, releasing their stress and lightening the atmosphere. Turned out, it was the only cure they needed to lift the weights on their shoulders, and it had been long overdue.<p>

After the girls' laughter had died down, each of them coming down from their happy high, they had gone into the study and helped Elena purchase plane tickets for Italy. Bonnie and Meredith had then left, giving Elena some privacy to call Stefan and sort things out.

* * *

><p>Currently, the red-head and brunette were flung across the length of either of the two sofas that sat in the living room, each of them reliving memories of times past.<p>

"Remember that time when Matt tripped and took down that girl running track?" Meredith burst into a bout of laughter.

Bonnie automatically began giggling, "In freshman year?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes!" Bonnie exclaimed, both the girls cracking up.

"She got up and starting swearing at him!" Meredith recalled.

"Why did he trip again?" Bonnie asked, giggling still.

"Because he had been watching Elena on the field doing her cheerleading, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Bonnie said, both girls bursting into a second fit of laughter.

They sighed, catching their breath, wide smiles on their lips.

Flapping was heard in the distance, and in the next second, leather boots were stalking across the floors. Wearing a frown, both girls shot up and looked at one another over the coffee table, their eyes wide. Bonnie, a zealous smile lifting her lips, slung her feet to the floor and bolted towards the clomping boots. Meredith, right on her tail, grabbed her enthusiastic friend around the middle, restraining her before she could get out of the living room. The red-head thrashed, trying to break free with all her might. Meredith had to acknowledge, for a petite girl she could be strong when she wanted to be. Regardless, Meredith, being naturally taller and larger in build, was able to exert more strength and keep the squirmy girl in her hold.

"No! Bonnie, he just broke up with Elena! This is not a good time for you to go all lovey dovey on him!" Meredith reminded, starting to get tired.

"I don't care!" the emotional girl whined, twisting and shoving against her friend's binding arms.

In the end, Bonnie's stamina won against Meredith's strength. Exhaustedly, she gave up, releasing Bonnie to go head first into the potential monster's trap.

"Go easy!" Meredith called after her, only seeing a rush of fiery curls flying down the hallway.

What had she done? Damon could be in a really bad place! He could be dangerous right now and she had just let go because her arms were tired! She might have very well allowed Bonnie into the lion's den! What kind of friend was she?! A friend who would be very sore in the morning, she realized as she stretched her tense tendons. Then again...Damon did love Bonnie. Meredith sighed and plopped down on the arm of the nearest seat to take a breather. Eh, Bonnie would be fine for a few minutes.


	4. Part 4

**Hello! Ready for the last part? Well, wait no longer! Lol! Real quick, I felt like I needed to write this again. I already talked about this in the note I wrote a couple weeks ago, but...if you do **_**not**_** have a FanFiction account and write a review on my story, I, unfortunately, cannot reply. I just wanted to say that again because I had some Guest reviewers asking me questions in reviews. I would love to answer them, but I can't. I'm sorry about that! So to any Guest reviewers...I promise I'm not ignoring you! Haha! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I very much appreciate it. You guys are awesome! Now that that's out of the way...on with the story! Lol! Hope you guys like it! *fingers crossed***

* * *

><p>The irate Salvatore stomped through the back door, blocking out all three of the girls, not wanting to hear their drama. He had only gotten halfway down the hallway that lead to the stairs when, out of nowhere, a fiery frenzy of red curls slammed into him.<p>

"Damon!" the warm bundle exclaimed excitedly.

Not amused with Bonnie's juvenile assault, a sullen Damon shoved her away. Intending to lash out, expressing all the hateful words running through his head, he, instead, found himself unable to speak. Bonnie had completely ignored his rejection of her hug and sprung onto her tip toes. Flinging her arms around his neck, she had smashed her lips to his. Everything went in slow motion, it seemed, as Damon shifted from rage to confusion to awe. His dark orbs gazed down at her lovingly, watching her soft features twist in pleasure as he started to return her kiss. His own eyelids became heavy as desire coursed through him, drawing him into her. He slapped his left hand flat against the wall to steady himself as Bonnie stumbled backwards, pulling him along. And he went all too willingly, his body slowly wading closer to hers as they began their second kiss. The distance between them grew smaller and smaller until there were mere millimeters left. With Bonnie pressed against the wall and Damon not far from pinning her to it, he deepened the kiss, crushing his lips to hers.

The kiss held for a few seconds before Bonnie released her hold around his neck and slid her hands down to his chest, grabbing fistfuls of leather. Damon slowed their kiss until it was nothing but two pairs of lips touching. Pulling away at a sloths pace, he let his lips linger before breaking their contact with hers. Keeping her eyes closed, reveling in the heat left between them, Bonnie inhaled deeply, trying to calm her heart. She could feel Damon's sweet breaths fanning over her face, and she was envious that they came out as calm as usual.

Peeling her eyes open, she looked up only to be immediately met with Damon's confused dark depths. She smiled, glad he had remained close.

"Hi." she greeted shyly.

"Weren't you mad at me?" he questioned.

Bonnie shook her head, her mind still spinning, high on the pure bliss Damon had injected into her system.

"How could I be mad at you for loving me?" she blurted before the words could filter in her head.

There was silence.

Bonnie's happiness became consumed with disappointment and fear as she watched Damon's eyes slowly become livid. Pushing off the wall, Damon stepped back, his anger slowly simmering into a boiling rage.

"Bonnie!" Meredith's aggravated voice interrupted.

The vampire and the maiden snapped their gazes towards the huffy brunette.

"_You!"_ Damon growled, his eyes vampiric as the whites turned red and the skin underneath went vein ridden.

Meredith's gaze widened as it switched between a frightened Bonnie and a seething Salvatore. She knew exactly what had happened.

"I told you not to tell him!" she chided.

Bonnie pouted, on the verge of crying as she slapped her hands over her eyes and slid down the wall until she hit the floor.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER?!" Damon snapped, his fangs descending.

Remaining calm, Meredith took a step back. She may not fear Damon, but she wasn't stupid. She knew when to back off.

"I didn't tell her anything, Damon."

"_Elena!"_ he snarled, starting forward to seek out the blabbing blonde.

Meredith sidestepped him, blocking his path as she held out cautionary hands in front of her, "Damon, no!"

"Out of my way!" he yelled at her.

"Elena only told Bonnie because she overheard your conversation!" Meredith quickly explained, hoping it might calm Damon just the tiniest bit.

Damon's eyes returned to their normal coal black, though his fangs remained lowered, gleaming menacingly like razor blades.

"I don't give a _damn!_ She had _no righ_t to discuss _anything_ I told her with _anyone!"_

He whirled around, turning his enraged gaze on Bonnie.

"And _you!_ How _dare_ you eavesdrop on a _private_ conversation!" he scolded brutally, stalking closer to her until he was towering over her shrunken form.

Bonnie curled herself in tighter and turned away from him, sobbing harder into her hands.

"Don't yell at her!" Meredith intervened.

Damon whipped back to the brave brunette, ready to fight. But the green eyed girl stood strong with all the protective ferocity a mother bear held over her cubs. Damon hesitated, suddenly unsure of what she could accomplish.

"It wasn't her fault that she heard you! With you screaming constantly how can you expect things to stay confidential around here?!"

Something seemed to click in Damon's head, the dark clouds in his mind parting to let in slivers of light. His fangs retracted as his chest heaved with hard breaths. With an ominous stare, he stalked a few steps closer to Meredith. Drawing a scornful finger and opening his mouth, he readied himself to give the bold girl a piece of his mind.

Suddenly, a slender blonde appeared, blue eyes disconcerted as she brushed her long, fair locks from her face. Damon's undead heart ached.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena questioned, examining the scene.

Shoving his pain aside, Damon channeled all the anger he felt towards his ex-girlfriend and focused on it, using it as a crutch to help him stand against her. Marching forward until he was in Elena's face, he held up his scornful finger to her, instead.

"Don't _ever_ ask me to be honest with you again." he scolded, his voice low and venomous.

Damon pushed passed her, bumping her shoulder roughly as he whooshed up to his bedroom. Elena blinked away the tears that had conjured in her lapis orbs and sighed pitifully. He had found out too soon.

"Why won't he love me?" Bonnie whimpered, staring at the tops of her knees as tears streamed down her face.

Elena and Meredith snapped their attention towards their little friend on the floor, just as Bonnie's weeping eyes found theirs. Their gazes went sympathetic as they went to sit on either side of her.

"He will, Bonnie. He will." Elena comforted, squeezing the red-head's arm encouragingly.

"You just have to give him some time. He'll come around." Meredith promised, patting Bonnie's folded hands.

"It's my fault." Bonnie hiccupped, wiping underneath her eyes, "You were right, Meredith. I should have left him alone. I'm so stupid!" she wailed, covering her face.

Elena and Meredith each grabbed one of Bonnie's thin arms, pulling her hands from her face as they shook their heads.

"No! You're not stupid at all! You love him! That's nothing to be ashamed about!" Elena pacified.

"Not at all!" Meredith agreed, "If it were Alaric I would've done the same thing."

Sniffling, Bonnie gave a small, appreciative smile to both of her friends. Taking each one's hand in either of hers, she squeezed, letting them know she loved them. They smiled softly and squeezed back, letting her know they would always be there to support her.

* * *

><p>That night, Bonnie, Elena, and Meredith laid, squished together, in Bonnie's queen sized bed. The cream colored quilt with light pink flowers sewn across it was barely enough to cover them all sufficiently. Bonnie lied awake in between her blonde and brunette friends, in the middle of a tug of war for the blankets. She had forgotten they both were blanket hogs. There was no forgetting now as, every couple of minutes, either Elena or Meredith would jerk the covers closer to their side of the bed, effectively pulling the sheets off each other. Bonnie sighed, waiting for Elena to yank the covers closer to herself; it was her turn.<p>

_Bonnie_

Bonnie gasped, her eyes widening as her whole body froze.

_Damon? _she sent back telepathically.

_I can't sleep._

Her heart pounded, she couldn't believe he was actually talking to her. She gulped.

_Me neither. My bed's a little too crowded._

There was a long pause, and Bonnie wondered if Damon had fallen asleep. Maybe he just didn't want to talk to her anymore. He had probably just been bored.

_Maybe you would be more comfortable in mine..._

Bonnie's heart fluttered and then took off at the speed of light. She felt like she would pass out any minute. He couldn't be serious! He was just teasing her, getting her hopes up so he could crush them. That was it! She prepared for rejection as she got ready to reply, putting her shield up around her heart. It was a measly shield, one that broke easily and often. She could only try her best to make it strong enough this time.

_Come sleep in here...please?_

Her heart was pounding almost painfully as she debated on whether or not to go. Apparently she was taking too long to decide.

_Allow me to rephrase. If you aren't in here in the next two minutes...I'm coming to get you._

Butterflies broke out in Bonnie's stomach, their wings fluttering wildly, making her jittery all over. Hesitantly, she rolled over and shook Meredith gently, waking her just enough to speak to her.

"Whaa..." Meredith groaned groggily.

"I'm going to the bathroom." she informed, crawling over top of the brunette.

"Ok." Meredith slurred, grunting as Bonnie climbed over her and dashed out of the room.

Suddenly feeling cold, she peeked over at Elena to see her bundled up in most of the sheets. Grasping the quilt and pink sheets firmly she yanked them from the blonde. She smiled, wrapping the covers around herself as she fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood at Damon's door in the dark hallway, only clad in a short, light pink nightgown. She raised her trembling hand to knock, then dropped it back to her side, deciding against it. He knew she was coming. He was the one who had asked her to come. Actually, it was more like <em>demanded<em> her to come. Raising her limp hand to the doorknob, she twisted it, opening the door just a sliver to peek inside. Stupid, she berated herself. Of course she would see nothing but darkness! Opening the door further, she slipped inside, immediately closing the door behind her and pressing her back to it. Her heartbeat was all she could here. She was so nervous and scared...scared of him. Not because of his, sometimes violent, mood swings...but because he had complete control of her heart. She had tried desperately to get it back, but always to no avail. Damon kept it locked in his cage, where it would forever be imprisoned. He held the key much too far out of her reach.

Straining her eyes, Bonnie attempted to make out his bed. After a few seconds of focus, she could see the large bed's silhouette, followed by a muscular lump beneath its sheets. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in a calming breath. On shaky legs, she tip toed forwards until she bumped into the bed's unexpected edge. Bonnie squeaked as she stumbled forwards. Turning around swiftly, Damon sat up and pulled her across his lap. All in one movement, he flung them both down into the cushiony mattress and pillows then pulled her into him, spooning her.

Bonnie wasn't even sure what had happened or how she had gotten under the covers. One second ago she was standing beside him, and now her back was pressed into his bare chest as his beefy arm encompassed her. But she could feel his soft breaths fanning across her ear, and his hand was taking hold of hers. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips as she snuggled deeper into him.

They laid like that for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word, simply enjoying one another's company. Bonnie was more than content, but they needed to talk.

"Damon-" she began, but he pressed one masculine finger to her lips.

"Shhh..." he breathed into her ear.

"It's too late for conversation. Just sleep." he whispered, his lips brushing over the shell of her ear.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered closed as she melted in his arms. His voice was so seductive...so soothing.

"B-But-"

"Shhh..." he hushed once more, tightening his arm around her, snuggling her like she was his favorite teddy bear.

Bonnie shut her mouth reluctantly. Bringing their clasped hands up to her face, she untangled their fingers so she could play with his, bending them and sliding them between hers. Eventually, she decided on doing something different. Splaying his hand flat against hers, she compared the measurements. His hand was much larger, his fingers a good length longer and wider. Bringing his limp fingers closer, she pressed a kiss to each, one by one. Intertwining their fingers once more, she rested her cheek against the back of his hand, nuzzling it lovingly.

"Are you done assaulting my hand?" Damon teased.

Bonnie jumped, unaware he was still awake.

"I thought you were asleep."

"How could I be asleep with your fiddling little fingers?"

"Sorry." she murmured bashfully.

Damon stayed still for a moment before picking up her left hand in his and pulling it up to his face. Bonnie looked over her shoulder at him, doe eyes curious.

"So delicate." he chuckled, examining her petite, skinny fingers.

He placed a soft kiss to her knuckles, "What were you doing again?"

Locking his eyes to hers, their gaze intensified as he kissed her ring finger and then pulled it into his mouth, sucking it gently. Bonnie let out a shaky breath, as those pesky butterflies returned, more wild than ever. Damon smirked, able to see her cheeks flushing perfectly. Releasing her ring finger, he moved right and gave the same treatment to her middle finger. He watched as Bonnie's eyelids lowered, her chocolate browns swirling with desire and...something else he would rather ignore. Pulling her finger from his mouth slowly, he watched her blush redden. Their eyes never strayed once, and Bonnie's heart was hammering from the intimacy it created between them.

Damon simply stared down at her, and Bonnie could see the smugness on his face...across his lips. His lips...

She couldn't resist the urge any longer! Rolling over to face him, she leaned up, capturing his lips with hers. Damon let his eyes fall closed as something hot and tingly coursed throughout his entire being. Reaching up to cup her cheek, he pressed his mouth deeper into hers. Bonnie moaned so softly it sounded like a squeak. Circling her arms around his neck, she tugged herself closer to him. They fell back, their kiss never breaking as Bonnie's head hit the goose-feather pillows cased in black, Egyptian cotton. Damon pressed himself into her, careful to keep his weight on his forearms that rested on either side of her head. Bonnie tangled her fingers in his raven locks, kissing him feverishly, worried she might lose him any second. Damon returned her kisses just as frantically. But he needed more. Parting her lips with his, he dipped his tongue into her mouth, sending delightful shivers down her spine. Bonnie moaned again, this time, not so softly. Damon growled possessively, his tongue massaging hers. He explored her mouth, savoring the taste of her for as long as he could. Reluctantly, he broke away to let her breathe, both of them whining at the loss. While Bonnie took much needed breaths, Damon attended to her neck, trailing hungry kisses down its length. He kissed every inch of skin exposed to him, leaving paths of fire in his wake. Something was stirring within him, penetrating through layers and layers of resistance until it bubbled straight to the surface and spilled from his mouth.

"I love you!" he breathed in between planting sloppy kisses along her neck.

Bonnie's eyes shot open, her body completely freezing. Feeling her tense up, Damon lifted his head from the crook of her neck and looked into her stunned gaze.

As if coming out of a trance, she blinked rapidly, then slowly, "Y-You do?"

Damon's brows furrowed, "Are you really that shocked?! It's not as if you didn't already know, little eavesdropper."

Bonnie smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Leaning down Damon kissed her lovingly, slowly pulling away, "You don't have to apologize."

Giving her one last, quick kiss, he rolled off of her and onto his back.

"I suppose it was inevitable."

Bonnie smiled brightly and tucked herself into his side, resting her head on his chest as he curled his arm around her.

"Can you say it again?" she asked excitedly.

Damon snickered, "Don't get greedy, little bird."

Bonnie's smile faltered slightly, before perking right back up, "Thank you."

The comfortable vampire looked down to her curiously, "For what?"

"For stopping me from going to Italy."

Damon cringed, not wanting to be reminded of his actions.

"Don't thank me for being selfish."

Bonnie looked up at him, her doe eyes instantly capturing his full attention.

"I knew Elena and Meredith would be fine; I knew my brother would take good care of you; I knew you might be happier there. I even knew that you'd probably be back. Even though I hated the thought of you being so far from me, what I couldn't take was the fear that you might forget me...that you might find someone else, someone better for you." he confessed.

Tears sprang in Bonnie's eyes at Damon's heartfelt confession. It made her sad to think that, not only had she almost left him, but by attempting to do so she had hurt him.

"The best person for me is you."

"How do you know that? You could've met someone you love more than me in Italy! Someone deserving of you..."

With a huff, Bonnie sat up, tired of his negativity.

"I know you're the only one for me because I've tried to stop loving you! I've tried really, really hard! When you started dating Elena, I tried for _weeks_ to let you go! No matter what I did you still had my heart! You'll _always_ have my heart! And don't try and convince me otherwise because I won't listen! I'm in love with you and you're in love with me so-"

Sitting up, Damon cupped her face and crushed his lips to hers in a long kiss, effectively silencing her. His thumbs caressed her cheek bones as a single tear drop rolled down her face. Pulling apart slowly, Damon pressed his forehead to hers as he wiped away her tear with the backs of his fingers.

"Shhh...Shhh...don't cry." he soothed, the pad of his thumb running over her lower lip.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

Bonnie threw her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Just don't push me away again!" she plead, her small voice muffled.

Damon pulled her into his lap.

"That's not possible, redbird. I'm in love with you, remember?" he whispered, running his fingers through the back of her hair, the soft curls looping around his digits.

Pulling her face from his neck, Bonnie looked into his eyes, a huge smile sweeping across her swollen lips and gleaming in her eyes. Damon couldn't help the toothy grin that spread across his face in return. She giggled like a giddy little girl, causing him to chuckle. Bonnie threw herself at him, smashing her lips to his in a loving kiss that he immediately complied with. Both of them smiled as their lips moved in perfect synchronization. Damon fell back into his pillow, dragging his girl with him. Bonnie sighed into his mouth as she lied on top of him, the cracks in her heart finally mending as she drowned in a blissful heaven.

* * *

><p>Meredith and Elena argued with each other about stealing the covers as they walked downstairs for breakfast. Stepping into the kitchen, they saw Bonnie sitting at the island on one of the bar stools, sipping tea out of her pink polka-dotted mug.<p>

"You're up early!" Meredith commented, going straight to the refrigerator.

Elena yawned, "I didn't even hear you leave the room!"

Bonnie cast her coy eyes down to her tea as she brought the mug up to her lips.

Damon came waltzing into the kitchen, seemingly unaware of Elena's and Meredith's presence as he went straight for Bonnie. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he kissed her sweetly on the cheek and a couple times across her soft jaw line.

"I'll be right back." he informed softly, taking her hand and kissing her palm.

"Okay." Bonnie smiled, entirely under his spell as she stared after him longingly, curling her fingers in as if to hold his kiss.

Damon turned to leave, giving a smug wink to the two shocked girls whom he had previously left unacknowledged.

Elena and Meredith stood stiff as statues as they watched Damon leave.

"Going to the bathroom, my ass!" Meredith exclaimed after Damon's Ferrari engine revved.

She pointed an accusatory finger at Bonnie, "You went to Damon last night! That's why we didn't notice you had left the room this morning! You never even came back!"

Bonnie blushed, light pink coloring her cheeks.

"You went to Damon last night?!" Elena questioned, nosily.

Bonnie nodded shyly, "He called me. You know..." she tapped a finger to her head.

"So...you two are...a _thing_ now?" Meredith pried.

Bonnie nodded slowly, unsure of how her friends would react to the news.

There was a short pause, and then the two girls broke out into smiles as they ran over and hugged her. Bonnie laughed, welcoming their hugs with open arms.

Elena pulled back, "Please tell me he told you he loves you!"

Bonnie's smile widened impossibly, and it was all the answer the girls needed. Elena smiled approvingly and hugged her tightly. There was a small twinge that ached in her heart at the loss of Damon, but she wasn't upset. She was confident that the little ache would fade. The happiness that glowed around Bonnie was something she could never be envious of. Elena knew she had made the right choice..._finally!_

"Hallelujah!" Meredith hollered, causing the girls to erupt in laughter.

"Where'd he go?" Elena asked, releasing Bonnie from their hug as they all settled down.

Bonnie smiled sheepishly, "I had a craving for Skittles."

Elena pressed her lips together, trying to keep from laughing as she turned her gaze to the floor.

"Whipped!" Meredith stated, grabbing a plate from one of the cabinets.

Elena snorted and then burst out laughing, unable to contain it. The other two followed, giggling alongside the blonde.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Bonnie and Meredith stood outside in the boarding house driveway hugging their best friend and wishing her farewell.<p>

"Be safe!" Meredith told Elena as she pulled back from their hug.

"Yeah, and call us as soon as you get there!" Bonnie commanded.

Elena giggled at her friends' concern, "I will."

"When you come back, bring my little brother back with you, alright? He needs a good ass-kicking for staying away so long." Damon teased, appearing out of thin air a few feet behind the group.

Matt's annoyed groan sounded from where he sat in the driver's seat of his truck. Bonnie and Meredith snickered, parting to let Damon walk between them to give Elena a goodbye hug.

"Be good to Bonnie, ok?" Elena begged, her voice only loud enough for him to hear.

Damon chuckled, kissing her chastely on the cheek before stepping back and holding his hand out to his little bird. Bonnie weaved her fingers through his eagerly. Damon winked at Elena, a smirk painted across his lips. The blonde beauty smiled softly, knowing her petite friend was in good hands.

Elena cast her gaze to Meredith, who held up two thumbs.

"Good luck with Stefan." she mouthed.

Elena laughed and smiled appreciatively as she opened the creaky passenger door of Matt's truck and threw her purse on the floorboard. Hearing giggling and kissing noises, she looked over her shoulder to see Damon's lips pressed very firmly to Bonnie's. Their kisses going slow and sultry as they both got lost in each other.

She shifted her gaze to Meredith, "And good luck with..._that."_ she said, flicking her eyes over to the kissing couple.

Meredith slowly twisted around, looking behind her at Damon and Bonnie who swayed as they made-out on the front lawn. She groaned as she turned back to Elena and rolled her eyes. Elena giggled at her, sliding into Matt's car.

"Don't be surprised if _I've_ left the country when you get back."

Elena laughed as she closed the car door, waving at her poor, disgusted friend.

Matt gagged, "I don't know what she sees in him."

Elena smiled to herself, "She sees someone she's in love with."

Matt sighed heavily, "If you say so..." he said, putting his truck in gear.

Elena waved goodbye to Meredith through the smudgy glass window, each giving the other a thumbs up as Matt turned the truck around and drove towards the road.

Meredith sighed as she watched Matt and Elena drive away. Turning back to the obnoxious lovers, she rolled her eyes as Damon whispered something in Bonnie's ear, making her giggle.

"Would you two give it a rest?" she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, Meredith!" Bonnie called, cuddling into Damon, her arms circled loosely around his waist.

"I'm not sorry." Damon muttered into Bonnie's ear, making her smile.

Damon pressed a kiss to her cheek, then her nose, then her forehead; and Meredith groaned dramatically, throwing her head back.

"I'm going inside!" she stated, marching back into the boarding house.

Flopping down on the couch, she pulled out her phone.

_Virginia State events _she Googled. Heck if she was going to sit around and watch her best friend swap spit with the least likeable Salvatore!


End file.
